Icy Shadows 2: Kingdom Emerging
Icy Shadows 2 is the sequel to Icy Shadows 1: Liberation. After defeating Queen Tara and imprisoning her for her crimes against the first island, Blake Von Jaeger and Slick Terror break her out of max security prison so that they can overthrow the second government. Icy Shadows 3: A Kingdom Divided then follows as the sequel. Plot DX-4 begins making new laws for the kingdom he is about to create. Blake and Tara plan to assassinate the government of the second island, Ed Wu, and make the citizens scream with fear. Bella Donna, Alicia Smith, and Void 4 help DX-4 create the DX-Laws, which he will enforce in case the second government is slain. Meanwhile, Marie Smith is thinking in her head about what made her older sister snap like that. She thinks whether her sister is truly a tyrant, or just a bully who lashes out at others due to their insecurities. In her mind, all she thinks about a ruler is power, but the outcome is that she will become drunk with it. The worse part is that being a ruler that makes an alliance with another ruler must make sure the alliance is maintained, just like the salt that always preserves overtime and never fade. Meanwhile, Blake Von Jaeger along with his second-in-command, Slick Terror, breaks Queen Tara out of prison. Blake asks Queen Tara what her motives are of forming the Axis of Legion. She says that she is jealous of her younger having the throne, and wishes for her demise. He likes the idea, and they team up. Queen Tara and Von Jaeger begin planning their next move. She starts it off by naming their alliance the Axis of Legion. Blake accepts the name. He tells Queen Tara that by cutting off the water supply to all of the island, the citizens will have to find another way to acquire clean water, and set up Iridium Inc as their base of operations. Tara accepts the deal, and sends Patrick Smith, her main Ice Piker, to do Blake's tasks. Meanwhile, Blake is seen grinning wickedly, and tells Slick Terror to wait and follow Queen Tara for now. DX-4 notices that something is wrong in the second city's capital. A person named Marisol Sweet Drake calls in from the second island's capital, Dai' Terra, and says that two rulers are in cahoots draining water from the second city. DX-4 recognizes this because he sent his son and his childhood friend to defeat her- Queen Tara. He makes sure the Deadly Nightshade Hunters guard the ship, to which they accept. DX-4 then dispatches Void 4 and Bella Donna to investigate this. They then meet her in an abandoned house. Void 4 feels strange. Marisol Sweet Drake tells him that ever since Slick Terror destroyed her house, she turned it into a rebel camp. Bella Donna likes the way she thinks - inventive, smart. She then tells Bella that when she was young, she lectured herself in playing the piano. Everyone liked the way she conducted her songs. Void 4 tells Marisol that they came here to investigate the water disappearance, and she goes with them since she's doing the same thing. Marisol tells them that there are four major pipes that supply water to the entire city, and that Queen Tara ordered each of her minions to guard the water, making sure that only anyone allied with her gets water. She then tells them that Patrick Roberts, the Ice Piker, guards the first one in an abandoned hut. They then go to the hut marked on X marked on her map. After defeating Patrick Roberts, Void 4 tells him to cough it up, but Bella Donna has a better idea- she takes out a box of chocolates. Patrick's mouth begins to water, and he marks on Marisol's map where the second water pipe is held. After Patrick retreats, they then redirect the water to the citizens. They then go to another abandoned hut where the dreaded Slick Terror guards the second water pipe. Bella Donna and Marisol team up and plans an ambush. Void 4 likes the idea, so he goes into stealth mode and awaits their instructions. Working like water molecules that bond together, they get the drop on him. After defeating Slick Terror, he gives the next location to Marisol by pointing it on her map, and then retreats to Von Jaeger. Slick Terror tells Von Jaeger that he failed, but he says that it's okay. He then asks about Queen Tara, to which he says without anyone looking, there will be a surprise for her, and it's a bad one. Two Ice Pikers decide to keep an eye on him. Blake says behind their back to Slick Terror, that once Queen Tara's plans fails, he will tell him to start a coup. Slick then asks him if they should do it now, but Blake tells him to wait for his instructions. Meanwhile, Queen Tara calls Blake, who tells them that they should do something. Tara listens, and sends NV to protect the third water pipe. Marie Smith then goes to the third abandoned hut, unknowingly that Void 4, Bella Donna, and Marisol Sweet Drake are heading there. Queen Tara orders the two Ice Pikers to go to NV's location, unaware that her actions might leave her more vulnerable to a coup. Blake orders Slick Terror to go to the third abandoned hut without telling Tara or her allies. After defeating NV in the third abandoned hut, NV points out that there is an fourth and last pipe. He also confesses to Bella Donna that he is scared of someone. Realizing that Marie Smith followed them there, Void 4 suspects that something is wrong. Marie Smith tells him to drop his sword, and tells him that there is more to Queen Tara than meets the eye. Void 4 tells her that the only thing he and Bella Donna know is that she is a tyrant who oppressed a lot of people on the first island, but Marie replies to him that this is only the tip of the iceberg. She tells him and Bella Donna that she saw the time where Queen Tara was angry at her mother and cut off her right eye. Void 4 then reanalyzes the situation - that Queen Tara may be a tyrant, but on the inside, she's a jealous bully who is nothing more than a pawn to Blake Von Jaeger. Marie Smith agrees with him, because tyrants are more than just bullies - they want to inflict pain on the innocent and watch them scream in fear. Marie Smith tells that due to Tara's jealousy, she created NV using her ice powers after escaping a volcano which held her prisoner. Marie reveals that NV is a representation of Queen Tara's hatred for her parents and her younger sister. Bella Donna is confused, and she tells her that Tara is her older sister. Void 4 reports this to DX-4, who tells him and his allies to find out about Queen Tara. The fourth icon flashes, and shows Marisol the location of the last hut. Marie Smith and Marisol go to the fourth hut. Meanwhile at Iridium Inc., Queen Tara is angry at Blake for ordering his second in command to go to the third hut without telling her. She gives him 2 more chances to which he accepts, and then grins wickedly. Blake then goes to the fourth hut. He then engages Void 4 and Bella Donna in combat by bring in a rapier, holding one in each hand. Void 4 becomes scared, but Marisol Sweet Drake arrives in time to cheer him on. Bella Donna still doubts, but Marie Smith reveals to her that she was with Marisol the entire time, and they cheer them on. Void 4 and Bella Donna then defeat Blake Von Jaeger, and restores the fourth pipe using their wits. This causes all the water to be restored to the city. Queen Tara tells Blake that it's okay, and she will confront Void 4 and Bella Donna herself. Wanting revenge on them for imprisoning her, she then uses her ice powers to make a spear made of ice. After Bella Donna uses her ice shards as improvised daggers made of ice, she then uses her ice magic to make a sword. Despite this, Queen Tara is defeated. Queen Tara gathers NV and the Ice Pikers, telling them to retreat, and Blake gathers Slick Terror and they retreat, ending the danger. Slick Terror then tells Blake if they should overthrow Queen Tara, bu Von Jaeger tells him it's not the right time, and they are tired. Ed Wu then gives Void 4, Bella Donna, Marisol Sweet Drake, as well as Marie medals of honor for fending off an attack made by Tara and Von Jaeger. Marie says goodbye to Void 4, Bella Donna, and Marisol Sweet Drake, saying that they will meet again. Marisol is saddened because she has nowhere to go. However, Void 4 and Bella Donna tells her to go with them fighting tyrants along the way. This motivates Marisol to go with him. They ask her if they can go back to the DX Fortress, and she nods her head. In a post-credits scene, Blake is telling Slick Terror that they should start their next move. A castle made from her ice powers is made can be seen from the DX Fortress's telescope, in a ghost town 4 km east of the second island's capital. However, a scene can be heard where Blake is making a strange grin ... Category:Icy Shadows series